


Coming Home

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly Snupin drabble. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jade one night to cheer her up. It's incredibly silly. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Coming Home  
by Sarea Okelani

~*~

Remus Lupin was really, really lonely. "Oh where is my Severus Poo," he bemoaned. "I miss him so."

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a tall, dark figure stood menacingly in the doorway.

"God?" Lupin asked. Fear and hope blossomed in his chest. Since Sirius had died, part of him had wanted to pass beyond the veil, too, and see exactly what that was like.

"No, but that's what you'll be calling me tonight," said Snape from the doorway.

"Sevvie!" Lupin launched himself at his lover with a force that knocked them to the floor.

"I think I've twisted my ankle," Snape groaned from beneath Lupin. "Or maybe it's broken. Why do you do that EVERY. SINGLE. TIME???"

"I'm sorry!" Lupin cried. "I'm just so ecstatically happy to see you! I just want you to envelop me in those long, pale arms and force, um, your potions down my throat."

"That reminds me. Have you been taking your anti-transfiguration potion? Because the last time, you forgot, and it was kind of awkward when you transformed in the middle of what we were doing."

They both thought about that for a moment.

"Yes, that was no good," Lupin agreed.

Snape reached into his trousers and pulled out a snake.

Lupin gasped in delight. "For me???"

Snape grunted. "Of course for you. We can extract its poison and cultivate it so that it will make the potion 100 times more potent. You may not transform for a year or more!"

Lupin brushed tears of joy from his cheeks. "Oh Sevvie, you love me so. I can't think of anyone else who would carry a live, poisonous snake in his trousers just for me."

"There's another one where that came from," Snape murmured, and drew Lupin's head down to his.

Lupin pressed his lips to Snape's, cured his ankle so that it was better than new (which unfortunately made one leg larger than the other, but Lupin insisted that he loved the deformity, as he loved all of Snape's deformities), and they lived hatefully ever after. Lupin never again transformed into a werewolf, although they both kind of missed it, and spent the rest of their days looking for an anti-anti-transformation potion.


End file.
